dragon_ball_z_dokkan_battlefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Quests
En esta página podréis encontrar una guía con la información relativa a la historia principal del juego Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle. Las misiones están organizadas por capítulos. La primera vez que completemos una misión en cada una de sus dificultades, recibiremos una "Dragon stone" y cuando completemos un capítulo por primera vez recibiremos dos de ellas. Las Dragon stones sirven para invocar personajes con mayor probabilidad de que sean poderosos. Podemos invocar también personajes utilizando Friend Points (FP) pero su calidad es menor. Además, en algunas de las misiones encontraremos bolas de dragón. Reuniendo las 7 podremos pedirle uno de los cuatro deseos siguientes al Dragón Shenron: (Después de pedir un deseo, no podremos repetirlo hasta haber pedido los cuatro) *I want more allies - Shenron nos regala 10 Dragon Stones y nos aumenta el espacios para personajes x10. *I want more items - Shenron nos regala muchos items. *I want a stronger team - Shenron nos regala muchas Awakening Medals *I want more options in combat – Shenron aumenta el número de items que podemos utilizar en un nivel (inicialmente son 3) Nota: Pinchando en el botón "Shenron" podremos ver en qué misión hay bola de dragón. Cuando se reúnan las 7 primeras aparecerán las siguientes. En la lista de capítulos se especificará el jefe final de cada misión, su tipo (es muy importante qué elemento es más fuerte en cada caso para poder superar las diferentes fases) y si existe alguna bola de dragón: Leyenda: * STR = Rojo * PHY = Naranja/Marrón * INT = Morado/Violeta * TEQ = Verde * AGL = Azul frame|Tipos de personajes # A Gloomy Parallel World ## After the Tournament... ## Pursuing Mercenary Tao ## Unrivaled Assassin ## Reinvestigation ## Invasion of the Warrior Race # The Ultimate Life Form! ## Premonition of Doom ## Ghost Town Investigation ## Mysterious Ki ## New Enemy ## Malicious Android: Cell # A Call To Arms ## Squad Leader ## World's Greatest Teacher ## Telekitenic Threat ## Clever Krillin ## Turtle School Trial Lesson ## Revenge of Crane School - Master Shen (INT) + Tao (AGL) ## Crane School Pride – Tien (STR) ## Fierce Fight for Honor – Master Shen (INT) + Tao (AGL) # The Emperor's Wrath ## Alien Warrior Encounter 1 - Frieza Soldier (STR) ## Alien Warrior Encounter 2 – 3x Frieza Soldier (TEQ + TEQ + TEQ) ## Alien Warrior Encounter 3 – Appule (STR) + 3x Frieza Soldier (TEQ + TEQ + TEQ) ## Pursuer Who Summons Death – Dodoria (PHY) ## Alien Warrior Encounter 4 - Appule (STR) + Cui (STR) ## Alien Warrior Encounter 5 – 4x (TEQ + TEQ + TEQ + TEQ) ## Battle against Beautiful Warrior Zarbon - Zarbon (PHY) ## Brutal Counterattack # The Dreaded Ginyu Force ## Pint-Sized Super Warrior ## Intensive Training ## Piccolo's Terms – Piccolo (INT) ## Before the Storm – (STR) + (STR) ## Psychokinesis – Guldo (INT) ## Orange-Haired Hazard – Recoome (PHY) ## Blue Hurricane – (AGL) ## Red Magma – Jeice (STR) ## Purple Comet - ## The Mighty Ginyu Force - # The Androids Attack! ## Android Appearance ## Android #18's Games Part 1 – Android #18 (AGL) ## Android #18's Games Part 2 ## Android #18's Games Part 3 ## Android #18's Super Power ## Enter Android #17! ## Unending Energy of Terror – Android #17 (PHY) ## Nightmare Team Assault - Android #17 (PHY) + Android #18 (AGL) ## Cell Approaches – Cell (1st Form) (AGL) ## Cell's Ambition - Cell (1st Form) (AGL) # Assault of the Saiyans! ## Find Goku! Part 1 - Yajirobe (PHY) ## Find Goku! Part 2 - Tambourine (STR) ## Find Goku! Part 3 – Cymbal (PHY) ## Find Goku! Part 4 – Drum (AGL) ## Enter Goku! – Goku (AGL) ## Saiyan Attack – 5 Saibamen (AGL + PHY + STR + INT + TEQ) ## Let the Games Begin - Raditz (AGL) + Saibamen (INT) ## Elite Warrior - Nappa (STR) ## Saiyan Tagteam – Raditz (AGL) + Nappa (STR) ## Saiyan's Pride – Vegeta (PHY) # Merciless Frieza ## Offense and Defense Part 1 - Dodoria (PHY) ## Offense and Defense Part 2 - Zarbon (PHY) ## Offense and Defense Part 3 -''' Jeice (STR)' ## Offense and Defense Part 4 - '''Burter (AGL)' ## Offense and Defense Part 5 – Recoome (PHY) ## Offense and Defense Part 6 – Zarbon (PHY) + Dodoria (PHY) ## Offense and Defense Part 7 – Burter (AGL) + Jeice (STR) ## Captain Ginyu Arrives! - Ginyu (INT) ## Raging Battle – 'Ginyu (INT) – '''Antes nos enfrentamos a todas las F. Especiales ## Galactic Overlord Frieza – '''Frieza (STR) # Arise, Saiyan Prince ## Ultimate Saiyan – SSJ Vegeta (TEQ) ## Super Saiyan Showdown! – SSJ Vegeta (TEQ) ## Resolution – SSJ Vegeta (TEQ) ' Nota: La guía está en construcción. Poco a poco iremos ampliando.